Everlasting Love
by FaithDrayer524
Summary: Its Laxus and Lucy's anniversary, but Laxus is no where to be found. This is a sequel to 'what a girl really wants to hear'. ENJOY


**Everlasting Love**

**Lucy's POV**

It's been a year since the day Laxus kissed me. I remember everything like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

I was shocked when Laxus said he loved me too, but before I got to say anything he kissed me, and I kissed him back. We were interrupted when Mira started squealing. When we looked, we saw the whole guild smirking. "How long were you standing there?" we both said blushing. "Don't worry we didn't hear a thing but we saw everything" said Levy.

Soon I was surrounded by the girls while Laxus was surrounded by the boys. We were still blushing from embarrassment. After that we had another one of our guild parties till about 3 in the morning.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Today is our anniversary.

But there's one problem...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHERE THE HELL IS LAXUS!

**NORMAL POV**

"Mira I can't find Laxus anywhere, please tell me you know where he is" Lucy whined.

"Sorry Lucy no one has seen him today, not even his team. But he was acting weird yesterday, like he had something important to do" said Mira. "What could he be doing that's so important" asked Lucy annoyed. **(Let's find out)**

**WHERE LAXUS IS**

Laxus was looking for something in a particular store. "Which one should I get" he growled. "Sir, if you're having trouble picking, I could help you out. Just tell me what you have in mind" said the store owner. Laxus nodded and told the owner what he needed. "I have just the thing" said the owner as he took out an item. Laxus smirked. "How much".

**BACK TO LUCY**

"I'm going to keep looking for Laxus. See ya Mira" said Lucy still annoyed. "Good luck Lucy" said Mira, but before Lucy could respond Natsu called out to her. "Hey Luce, I got a message from Laxus" Natsu yelled. "Really? Where is he and what was he doing" Lucy asked impatiently as she took the letter. "I don't know where he's going and he was running off to somewhere when he saw me, then he gave me this letter and told me to give it to you. After that he continued running. That's al-" said Natsu but was interrupted by a hit from Gray causing them to fight. Soon the whole guild joined in.

Lucy went outside to open the letter.

When she opened the letter, it said:

_Meet me at our special place and wear_

_Something cute_

_ -Laxus_

"Our special place..." said Lucy as she thought for a while. Lucy then smiled, '_the meadow, the place we first met._ **(That's another story)**

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Lucy was wearing a cute yellow/gold dress that stops at her knees with black ribbon around her waist. She was already walking towards the meadow. When Lucy got there, she was amazed. Laxus had set up a picnic in the middle of the flower field with all of Lucy's favorite foods.

While Lucy stared in awe, Laxus came up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who" he whispered. "Laxus" Lucy said, happy that she can finally spend some time with him. Lucy gave Laxus a peck on the lips. "Where were you all day anyways" asked Lucy curiously. Laxus just wiggled his finger, "That for me to know and you to find out" he said teasingly. "But Laxus" Lucy whined.

"I'll tell you later" he said "Fair enough, now let's go eat" said Lucy hungrily. After they ate, Laxus led Lucy to a beautiful spot in the meadow. "Best anniversary ever. Thank you Laxus" said Lucy, but Laxus was quiet. "Laxus?" she said worried. "Laxus is something wrong" said again. Then Laxus started to stare into Lucy's eyes and said:

"Lucy, today is the same day since we started dating. Since then, everyday I would just fall in love you all over again. I want to stay with you forever, I never want to let you go because I know that with you,I can be happier. Lucy Heartfilia-". Laxus took out a small box, and kneeled on one knee. He opened the box which revealed a silver ring, with a beautiful diamond on it. Then he said what a girl really wants to hear. Those four magical words.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

_**'I know that with you, I can be happier'**_

_** \- Laxus Dreyar**_


End file.
